


A Stay at the Inn

by OftheChaldeans



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheChaldeans/pseuds/OftheChaldeans
Summary: Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it and also I would like to give a big thanks to my Mistress Louise for helping edit. Couldn't have done it without you.
Relationships: Original Half-Orc Characters/Original Human Character(s), Original Human Character(s)/Original Tiefling Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Stay at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it and also I would like to give a big thanks to my Mistress Louise for helping edit. Couldn't have done it without you.

Before Cornelius knew it sunlight was pouring into his tent and slowly he began to stir. His eyes blinking open as he began to look around the tent, he stretched, and felt his jaw ache, reminding him of what they had done last night. “It wasn’t a dream then,” he thought to himself. He heard movement outside the tent they had shared. Someone was approaching, and he instinctively moved to cover himself as Hareleth re-entered the tent. The large orc guard smiled as she approached Cornelius and was soon kneeling beside him. She had a sack bundled under her arm and she began to rummage through it.  
“You’re awake, good,” Hareleth said as she quickly pulled out a water skin and cloth and passed them both to Cornelius. “Here, drink this, and clean yourself up. I don’t imagine you want the driver to know what we were up to.” Hareleth chuckled. Cornelius blushed as he realised he was still covered with the stains of last night, and looked away, shy, as he cleaned himself up. He sipped at the water before sitting up, and all the while Hareleth stayed close by watching over him and running a surprisingly gentle hand through his hair. “Again, you did really well last night,” she said reassuringly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll do tonight.”  
“Tonight?” Cornelius asked with wide eyes.  
“Aye, I have to keep teaching you after all, and we should make it to Red Point tonight. You know a proper town with a proper bed. Just imagine the possibilities.” Hareleth answered as she rose off the ground and stood over Cornelius. “So come on my Lord, your Mistress needs you nice and dressed so when can hit the road.” Hareleth was quick to leave after that and before he knew it Cornelius found himself getting up to follow her. He felt refreshed, and reassured, surprised at Hareleth’s kindness. ‘How can such a woman be so sweet yet so intimidating?’ he thought to himself as he threw on his britches, tunic and overcoat. All he knew was he had loved every moment of last night, and couldn’t wait to taste her wet cunt again, and maybe even feel her on his cock? Forcing himself to refrain from having those thoughts, he moved to join Hareleth and the driver outside.  
From the looks of it, the Driver had been busy this morning preparing the carriage, and as Cornelius got out of the tent Hareleth made quick work of getting it down and packed away. Everything was happening so quick, rather too quickly for his taste, but after the driver passed him some hardtack he was ushered to his seat in the carriage to await the final preparations. Hareleth joined him soon enough and the carriage rolled off quickly as Hareleth began to get comfortable sitting next to Cornelius.  
As they continued to roll through the deeply forested countryside Cornelius occasionally found himself staring at Hareleth, imagining the body beneath her armor with each bounce and before he knew it he could feel his cock begin to harden. It was exhilarating to think of Hareleth and what she had said that morning. What would they get up to tonight? Would he finally cross a line he had never crossed before he thought to himself, as he continued to look at Hareleth’s armored chest and thick thighs. The nobles peeping though had not gone unnoticed and for her part, Hareleth smirked as she looked down at Cornelius and saw the want in his eye and the eager cock that was growing in his pants.  
“Somebody sure is excited.” She teased out, her hand moving to rest on Cornelius’s knee. “Are you imagining what I’m going to do to you tonight? Answer truthfully.”  
“I… Yes…” Cornelius squirmed a bit as his cock properly hardened in his pants now. He was desperate and Hareleth knew it, the orcs muscular hand moving towards Cornelius’s inner thigh, sending a shiver through him, as she looked him in the eye.  
“Yes, what?” She asked, her face serious as she slid her hand over the bulge in Cornelius’s pants.  
“Yes, Mistress.” He gasped out as he felt his cock strain harder against her hand. He was so sensitive to her touch, even after already having cum last night.  
“Good boy, now tell me what you were thinking about that got you so excited?” Hareleth was gently rubbing Cornelius’s cock now the fabric of his pants only slightly numbing the sensation and as she did so.  
“Well, uh, mmm, I was thinking how enticing it would be to get to know you, uh, more intimately.” Cornelius was slow to speak up as he felt his mind taken over by the pleasure, but still, he tried to keep his decorum. Nobles were not supposed to say such things he thought, even as Hareleth continued to rub and tease his cock. Somehow the thought made him even more excited.  
“You mean you were thinking about fucking me? You can say it you know, I don’t mind. Do you think I should let you fuck my tight cunt?” Cornelius broke at this his heart now racing as Hareleth moved her hand under his waistband and began to stroke his cock in earnest.  
“Yes Mistress, I do.” He moaned out as he felt her rough fingers brush against the head of his cock.  
“Mmm, are you sure, you don’t sound like you really want it to me.” Hareleth teased as she stopped rubbing his cock and looked at him for a moment letting the carriage roll on as she did.  
“Oh yes Mistress, I do.” Cornelius began to plead his voice desperate as he could feel his cock ache with need.  
“How much do you want it?” Hareleth teased, her fingers gently brushing against Cornelius’s cock again as she asked.  
“I really want it, Mistress, I want to feel you, to see your body again, please. I want you to… to fuck me” he gasped, shocked at the words that were coming out of his mouth.  
“That’s better. Are you willing to do anything for it?” Hareleth asked again, her hand wrapped tightly around his cock as she leaned in closer. The young noble was able to feel her hot breath against his neck as she stroked him.  
“Yes, Mistress, please…I’ll do anything.” Cornelius blurted out a bead of pre-cum dripping off his cock as Hareleth bit his neck, the sharp pain followed by a gentle kiss. He knew that would leave a mark and blushed at the thought.  
“Good, I’ll be sure to remember that tonight, and I want you to remember that you did say anything.” As she finished speaking she quickly moved her hand away from Cornelius’s cock and began to look out the window again, leaving her lord hard and desperate as she turned her attention elsewhere. For the rest of the day’s journey Cornelius would find himself looking over at her and got nothing in response except the occasional glance and smirk. He wasn’t sure whether or not he hated or loved the teasing, but in the end, he certainly managed to live with it as trees eventually passed and turned into small farms outside the window until finally, the carriage stopped in what Cornelius assumed was Red Point.  
The town, he thought, was pretty similar to the one near his father’s estate except for a large red-roofed building in the center of town. As Cornelius looked out he could see elves, dwarves, and other travelers walking and talking with one another in the street. Several shops lined the road, he leaned out the window, taking in the sights. Eventually, the carriage pulled up outside of the large red-roofed building. The driver hopped down and opened the small wooden door.  
“Welcome to Red Point my Lord, largest traveling spot in the Grey Timber Land. This here is the Red Roof Tavern, probably the largest establishment we’ll pass on our journey so I suggest you make use of what amenities you can while we’re here.” The driver announced, gesturing to the two-story red-roofed building behind him. Cornelius was quick to nod and follow along as he stepped outside the carriage and into the town. Hareleth followed after him soon enough as the Driver moved to put the horses away near the Red Roof Tavern’s stalls.  
“I’m going to go shopping, get us a room, and wait there for me okay. Naked. Be ready for me.” Hareleth whispered into Cornelius’s ear as the Driver left them alone. She gently bit his ear as she did so and Cornelius felt his heart begin to race. Hareleth smiled, and walked away and he couldn’t help but watch her hips sway as she made her way to the shops they had passed. He was left entranced for a moment before turning and walking towards the inn, making his way past the full and vibrant drinking room as he approached the barkeep. Like outside there were traveler’s of all types here as well as some people he had never seen. Notably, there seemed to be a few Dragonborn knights sitting and drinking at one side of the room while at the bar itself a tiefling man sat in deep conversation with the half-elf beside him. Making his way to the other side of the tiefling, Cornelius patiently waited to get the barkeep’s attention, and as he finally got close the young noble did his best to wave him over.  
“Uh, excuse me, good sir, may I have a room for the night.” Cornelius piped up, drawing the barkeep’s attention for a moment as he grabbed a red bottle off the bar behind him.  
“I’ll be with you in a moment my lord, just got to finish helping some other patrons first.” The barkeep assured him, before walking off.  
For a moment Cornelius sat there and looked at his surroundings again before realizing that the tiefling man he had sat beside was now looking at him with piercing yellow eyes. Cornelius shyly looked him up and down, taking in his dark red skin, blood red horns and defined muscles. He was hardly taller than him, despite his strength, Cornelius noted, with a hint of smugness. It was clear that like Hareleth, he had lived a hard life. A sword dangled at his hip, and a scratched up half-plate rested under his tattered brown cloak.  
“You sure are a sight for sore eyes.” The tiefling man said with a twisting smile before taking a swig from his drink. “I’m Ishvan, sometimes I go by other names, but I wanted you to know whose name you’ll be screaming tonight.”  
“Um, excuse me?” Cornelius looked the man over again with wide eyes, taken aback at his confidence.  
“Oh,” Ishvan chuckled before grabbing his drink again. “Sorry, I just got the feeling that would be something you were into. Was I wrong? All apologies if I was, but your body just seemed to be crying out to me that you were tired and in need of a good bedding.”  
“I… uh…” Cornelius could feel his cheeks growing red now. Was he attracted to this man he thought? Did he look that desperate? What would Hareleth say?  
“Shhh. There’s no need to explain it. I’ll be here all night unless I find someone I connect with so by all means get your room and rest. If you find yourself horny in bed and feeling lonely, you’ll know where to find me.” With a wink, Ishvan left and began looking around the rest of the people drinking. He eventually made his way over to a woman who seemed very uninterested in his advances. Cornelius wanted to watch, to see who this stranger would talk to next but attention was drawn elsewhere as the barkeep came back up to the young noble again.  
“Sorry for the wait sir, been a busy evening. You wanted a room though yes?” Soon enough, Cornelius was given the key to his room and left the bar to head upstairs. For a brief moment, Cornelius stopped to look around to see where Ishvan had ended up, but the drinking room had only grown more crowded. He made his way up to his room, taking a quick look round as he stepped inside. It was plain compared to what he was used to, but it would do. He hoped Hareleth would be pleased as he took in the light blue bed. A table with scrolls and a quill for writing was next to the bed, and he quickly wrote a small note for Hareleth, pinning it to the door.  
Cornelius began to follow her instructions, stripping all his clothes off and leaving them in a neat pile on a nearby chair. He could see his bare body on display in a nearby mirror and saw his cock harden as he imagined all the things she would do to him. He lay down, his cock sticking up embarrassingly as he waited for her.  
As time passed, he grew more and more desperate, the hardness in his cock refusing to go away. He couldn’t help but wrap his hand around it, desperate to relieve the ache, but then stopped himself. Hareleth had told him to wait, and wait he did.  
Eventually, as evening began to settle, the door to the inn room opened and Hareleth entered. He sighed in relief, watching as she stopped, smiling as she looked him up and down. Then she moved further into the room, he stood up and moved eagerly towards her.  
“You did really well,” Hareleth assured him, her hands moving to the straps of her armor as she stopped in front of him. Cornelius was lost for words as he looked at her, and while he stood there naked his cock was crying out for her attention.  
“Are you still willing to do anything to fuck me?” She whispered in Cornelius’s ear her breastplate falling off her and onto the ground as she teased him.  
“Yes, Mistress.” Was all Cornelius could get out, his hand moving to touch Hareleth’s hip before she batted it away.  
“Good,” Hareleth said as she stripped off more of her armor until she was left in nothing but her near skin-tight underclothes. “You can come in now.”  
Cornelius barely had a second to register her words as Ishvan strutted into the room. The roguish tiefling smirked as he got a good view of Cornelius’ naked body, and of Hareleth taking off her shirt.  
“Now this is a surprise,” he said, his smile flashing his sharp teeth as he looked at Cornelius’s cock. Cornelius was stunned speechless as Ishvan shut the door behind him.  
“Oh, was this not what you were expecting?” Hareleth asked, her pants now sliding down her legs. “I was thinking it would be hot to see how far you were willing to go for me, and I met this man downstairs and he was more than willing to help.”  
“I was, and I didn’t even know that it was you who I was going to get to see tonight,” Ishvan said, beginning to undo his belt and walking towards the two. Cornelius’s heart thundered in his chest as he stood next to the two warriors. “Now did you want to tell him what you had in mind or shall I Hare?” Ishvan asked as he looked over at Hareleth.  
“I think I can,” Hareleth said as she brushed a hand over Cornelius’s waist and smiled, her strong hands holding him steady as she looked him up and down. “I want you to suck his cock.” Hareleth said while looking deep into Cornelius’s eyes. “I want you to get on your knees and take all of his cock down your throat.” Cornelius gasped as he looked over at Ishvan. The tiefling slipped his pants off, revealing a quickly hardening red cock. He was bigger than him, Cornelius noted, and he felt his own cock twitch as he imagined taking his length.  
“Do you think you can handle that? It’s okay if you can’t but if not I did promise him that I would fuck him instead.” Hareleth’s words brought Cornelius’s attention back to her as he looked into her eyes again. Could he really do it? With a moment of hesitation, he nodded looking between Hareleth and Ishvan as he still stood naked in front of them. He couldn’t believe what he was agreeing to. But the need to fuck Hareleth, to feel her, was too strong.  
“I’m going to need you to say it. I want to make sure I’m not forcing you into anything you don’t want.” Hareleth insisted as she moved her hand up to cup Cornelius’s cheek, gently kissing him.  
“Yes, Mistress, I’ll suck his cock.” Cornelius whispered, much to Ishvan’s delight as he moved his hand down, stroking his cock to full hardness.  
“Then you know what to do.” Hareleth purred, as she gently nudged Cornelius forward. He dropped to his knees, with only a moment of hesitation, and Ishvan moved closer to him. Hareleth lounged on the bed behind them, a hand wandering down in between her legs as she watched the two men.  
Cornelius looked up, taking in the hard red cock in front of his face, and felt a hand wander through his blonde hair. Ishvan smiled mischievously as he pulled Cornelius’ head closer, so his cock was resting on the young noble’s lips.  
With a deep breath, Cornelius began to lean forward, slowly parting his lips as his tongue left his mouth and began gently moving up the tip of Ishvan’s cock. It was softer than he expected, with a slightly salty taste.  
“Not a bad start.” Ishvan gently moaned as he continued to rub Cornelius’s hair through his fingers, gently pulling on it. Cornelius moved forward, tasting his first cock. He could taste the slightly bitter taste of precum, as the hot, thick cock filled his mouth. This was so strange, but Cornelius felt himself wanting more. He tried to focus on what would feel good to him, as he began to suck and lick at the head of his cock, too scared to take any more.  
Ishvan grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer, forcing him to take more of his length. Cornelius was surprised, but then grew more confident as he settled into a rhythm. The tip of the tiefling’s cock slowly pushed against the back of Cornelius’s throat as he could feel his cock twitching. The sounds of Ishvan moans, and Cornelius’ eager sucking filled the room, and were soon joined by Hareleth’s moans as she played with her wet, eager cunt, using two fingers to push inside herself and rub her clit. She watched eagerly as her ward serviced the other man.  
“Do you think you’re ready for more?” Ishvan asked gently as he looked down at the young man sucking his cock. More? Cornelius thought to himself as he began to move his head off to answer but was instead held there in place. “Just stay like that and relax your throat,” Ishvan assured him as he moved his other hand to Cornelius’s head. Cornelius did his best to relax, as the tiefling forced his cock further down his throat, making him gag. His virgin mouth was filled with the taste of cock, he could barely breathe, and he struggled to move away. But his head was held in place by Ishvans strong hands, and then, just when he felt he couldn’t take anymore, Ishvan pushed him off his cock.  
“Good slut,” Ishvan whispered, before forcing his cock down his throat again. Cornelius looked up at the older man with wide eyes, as his throat was fucked over and over again. He did his best to suck and lick his cock, wanting to please him. He couldn’t help but gag every time the cock hit the back of his throat, felt tears running down his face, but he enjoyed the feeling of being used. What had he become?  
His own cock ached with need, dripping onto the floor. Ishvan’s thrusts grew more eager, his moans louder, his breathing more ragged. He heard moaning behind him as Hareleth continued to fuck herself with her fingers, watching him be dominated by the tiefling through narrowed eyes.  
“Get over here,” Ishvan growled. “I’m gonna cum, I wanna paint you both.”  
Surprisingly, Hareleth moved to kneel beside Cornelius, still managing to dwarf him. She smiled as she watched Ishvan fuck his throat, his thrusts growing faster until he pulled away suddenly. Cornelius gasped for breath as Hareleth gently cupped his chin, holding his face up. Ishvan let out a growl as he covered them both in his hot cum, coating Hareleth’s heavy breasts, her scarred and stern face and Cornelius’ mouth. His cock twitched as his mouth was filled with his first taste of cum. He swallowed it all.  
“Fuck.” Was all Ishvan could get out as his cock slowly began to soften. Cornelius could still feel the hot cum dripping down his face now and as he looked at Hareleth she ran a finger over her face, before popping it into her mouth. She was beautiful Cornelius thought and as she finished putting every last drop in her mouth she smiled and swallowed while making sure to look him in the eye the entire time.  
“You’ve been a good boy, you know that right?” Hareleth purred, as she moved her hand to his aching cock. “And I believe I promised I’d let you fuck me if you sucked this strange man’s cock right?”  
“Yes, you did Mistress.” Cornelius moaned out, his voice cracking. His throat was so sore after the rough fucking it had received.  
“Then get on the bed pet, you’ve earned this” she whispered. The young noble rose, legs shaking as he made his way to the bed, lying down and waiting for her. Ishvan perched beside him, checking as he ran a hand through his long blonde hair. Now it was his turn to watch.  
Hareleth straddled him, leaning back to give them both a good view of her soaked cunt. She took hold of his hands and pinned him to the bed, slowly rubbing his length along her slit, making him moan in desperation. He stared up at her, both hating and loving the teasing.  
“You’ve been such a good boy so just sit back and enjoy okay.” Hareleth was still gliding herself over him as she spoke and Cornelius could only moan in response. Hareleth finally began to push her cunt down on his cock. He felt her warmth envelop him, and let out a moan that was cut short as Ishvan leaned down to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Hareleth began to grind against him, slowly moving up and down his cock, making him feel better than he ever could have imagined. He pulled away, and let his eyes wander up and down her magnificent body. He was captivated, watching his cock disappear inside her, and her heavy breasts bouncing up and down.  
“I want you to touch me, play with them, can you do that for me?” Hareleth moaned as she continued to ride him.  
“Yes Mistress,” he gasped out, reaching up to grab her breasts, his thumbs running over her dark nipples.  
“Good boy, just like that… but use your mouth,” the orc warrior moaned.  
“Yes Mistress…”  
Obediently, he leaned up to capture her nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting at it as he played with the other.  
“Fuck yes… just like that…” she moaned, as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock. He felt himself getting close, and began to thrust up into her. Hareleth pushed him back onto the bed, leaning down to suck and bite at the side of his neck, making him cry out.  
“Fuck me pet,” she moaned in his ear, “fuck me hard.”  
He obeyed, thrusting up into her as he felt the full weight of her body, her mouth still on his neck. He was going to be covered in bruises after.  
She let out a high pitched moan as her cunt tightened around him, she held him close as he fucked her. Her body shook as she rode out her orgasm, and he couldn’t hold himself back.  
“Mistress… I… I’m cumming,” he moaned as his cock exploded inside her, filling her with his cum.  
Hareleth sat up, making him cry out as he felt her move against his sensitive cock, and she smiled down at him. She moved to lie beside him, Ishvan following suit.  
“Now that was hot,” the tiefling said with a chuckle as he looked at them both. Cornelius could only smile in response before Hareleth leaned over to kiss them both.  
“How would you feel about hiring another guard to join us?” She asked sweetly as she moved to rub Cornelius softening wet cock. The young noble’s heart beginning to race as he looked between the two. It certainly seemed like this trip would be more than he had ever expected.


End file.
